


tea you later

by Kenmascat (Super_Bee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Coffee Shop, Barista oikawa, Iwaizumi the grumpy manager, Just do yourself a favour and just read it, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, basically trash, coffee shop AU, its way to late at night and i need coffee....please send help, kinda fragmented, short but sweet, tea ftw, what honestly is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Bee/pseuds/Kenmascat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the tumblr prompt: "One time I got a tea sample from the store at the mall and as I walked away the guy said 'tea you later' and then his coworker smacked him."</p>
<p>--<br/>Your daily dose of trashy-kawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea you later

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write this when i saw it....
> 
> just be prepared okay..

Tumblr prompt: _"One time I got a tea sample from the store at the mall and as I walked away the guy said 'tea you later' and then his coworker smacked him."_

 

 

_-_

 

"We are a coffee shop Oikawa."

"But Iwa-chan... Just let me say it."

"For the last fucking time... No!"

"I just need to say it..."

"You're unbelievable."

 

\--

 

"Your latte miss." Oikawa smiles brightly at the young college student.

Iwaizumi scowls as she blushes and grasps the coffee, pausing to chat with Oikawa. "Back to work Trashy-kawa."  He grumbles before turning to serve another customer at the register.

Oikawa smiles apologetically at the girl, and returns to his post behind the large coffee machine. "So what time does your shift finish, Iwa-chan?"

"I'm on till four this afternoon."

Oikawa pouts. "No fun. I'm on till close tonight."

"Unfortunate."

"Come visit me later?"

" _Maybe_."

 

\---

 

Hips swaying, Oikawa hums happily as he continues to make various beverages, stopping to talk to the occasional customer, or to admire the curve of Iwaizumi's ass that not even the green apron could hide. Not that he'd tell Iwaizumi that anytime soon.

 

\---

 

"Remember to smile Iwa-chan, I can't have you scaring all the customers off."

"Just do the order Oikawa."

"Smil-"

"The order Oikawa."

"Of course Iwa-chan."

Oikawa looks at the order docket. _Hmm,_  tea. Not something they get too often here. He turns to Iwaizumi and smirks, "Watch and learn."

He hands the customer their takeaway cup of tea with a smile that was bound to send anyone blind, " _Tea you later_."

_Thwup_

" **Shitty-kawa!"**

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

_[Later when Iwaizumi comes back to visit]_

_"Iwa-chan did you really have to kick me in the ass? You knew I was still sore."_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry...
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos or comments ( or both for cookies!) they are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
